Because Land and Sky belong Together
by Renolover455
Summary: The eyes he looked at me with were different than usual. "Sora," he murmured, "I want you to be mine and only mine." Really, how do you expect me to believe that His Royal Jerkhighness suddenly likes me?


**Welcome to Ch 1 of the rewritten BLASBT! Yea, that's the acronym for the title of the story..try pronouncing it, it's quite a twister. **

**Anywayyyyy, there's nothing much to say, but maybe..i dunno..give this a shot? *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or its characters or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot.**

**I also do not own any products I may mention here like clothes, shoes, and all that good stuff. Neither do I own any songs that I may use for this fic, because I do plan on using some songie-song action. **

**Last of all, this disclaimer applies to this chapter and all the upcoming chapters. And I'm putting this statement here, because I'm just too lazy to keep writing the disclaimer for every chapter. **

* * *

I had the bad habit of staying up late until the wee hours of the night only to have a hard time waking up early the next day.

And this time was no different.

"Sora! Hurry up!"

Only one of my two eyes was able to open a tiny fraction before it closed again. I was a heavy sleeper, so the good thing was that in no time I would be able to tune out the heavy pounding against my bedroom door.

unfortunately, that did not mean that the person on the other side was going to give up. "Sora! Come on hurry up! You know how cranky Cloud gets when you're late."

"mmhm," I murmured, still fully asleep. I vaguely recognized that voice belonged to my younger brother and when I pulled the covers over my head, sleep completely took me over.

...

I woke up with a big smile on my face, feeling refreshed and satisfied, until I saw the time on my bed stand. I swear that if there ever was a time in which I actually_ felt _the blood drain from my face, that time would be now. And if there ever was a time when I moved as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, it would also be now.

It was already 10:00 by the time I left the house, only pausing for a moment to make sure everything was locked before I took off and ran like never before.

* * *

My morning at school did not start so nicely and it probably had to do with the fact that I got there very, _very _late. The receptionist gave me a dirty look when she saw me bust through the office doors, panting, flushed, and out of breath. Though, when she saw my shoes caked with mud from where I accidentally stepped into a mud puddle while running here, I could tell for sure she wanted to kick me out. I mean I could not blame her for feeling that way, but she was the receptionist! Isn't it kind of her job to smile at every one no matter how much she dislikes them?

But the bright side of coming late today was that I was held from class for another while. I ended up waiting for the dean so she could assign my punishment for being very tardy, but when she did not show up for one reason or another, I was left off with a freebie. Good luck did not always come to me, heck it never comes at all, so you could imagine how elated I was feeling.

Oh yea ladies and gentlemen, Sora Strife was invisible!...For today...

My second period class was on the third floor, and let me just say that coming in late to class while everyone's attention is on the tardy person, including the teacher's, is one hell of an awkward situation. And it is one situation I have been through more than once.

So I twisted the doorknob, as silently as I could like if I were in some kind of horror movie, and put on my best apologetic and sheepish expression. I tended to get awkward whenever I was feeling apologetic, so I knew this was going to be hellish not to mention that the teacher was quite unforgiving.

Before I could even utter a word, the teacher was already chewing me out the moment I stepped into the classroom.

"How kind of you to finally join us, Mr. Strife." Stormy grey-blue eyes bore into my own blue, very heavily might I add.

I gulped, and cleared my throat. Sure the teacher was scary, but there was no way I would let him see the effect he had on me. "I..uh...I...sorry" I muttered, looking down at the floor. Wow, so much for trying to act tough.

I heard the teacher let out a heavy sigh before he approached me and handed me a paper, one filled with questions. "Go and find a partner. I want this completed by the end of the period."

I nodded at him and made my way toward the back of the classroom. Sometimes I wondered if maybe I was distantly related to the teacher because both of us were brunets, we both had almost the same skin color, and well I wouldn't be surprised if he was my uncle or distant cousin.

I sat next to a blue-eyed blonde, one that looked too much like my younger brother but was less annoying.

"Let me guess," he said once I sat down, " you overslept again."

"Heh, yea," I replied, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

He rolled his eyes before glancing the questions that we had to answer by the end of the period. "Well, did you at least read yesterday?I don't want to have to read through the whole chapter just to find the answers." He looked at me expectantly, most likely hoping that I would say yes.

I gulped. "Haaah...no." I felt guilty, but when I saw the murderous glint in his eyes, I wanted to shrink to the size of a cricket.

"Son of a bitch."

To my misfortune, I wasn't able to react fast enough when I saw the thick book in his hand headed towards my unprotected head. "No, wait, Roxas OW!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Unfortunately for me, the rest of the day didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would. Roxas had gone overboard with the whole 'I'm wacking you with my book just 'cause' thing, but that did not compare to what my other friend did. Ever since Demyx heard about my problem with not being able to wake up early just to get to school on time, he made it his long term goal to teach me a lesson every time I was late so I wouldn't do it again. And believe me when I say that those lessons were actually just him using his wild imagination to embarrass me anywhere in public. Any normal person would learn their lesson the first time and never try to be late again, but I tended to not be so normal.

It came to the point where I hung my head down and succumbed to my fate every time I was late.

So this time was no different from the other times, but I always found myself wishing that Demyx would tone it down with trying to embarrass me. But looking at myself now with a big sign hung around my neck that said "I SUFFER FROM CHRONIC MORNING ANXIETY. PLEASE DONATE. TOGETHER, WE DISPEL THOSE BIG Zs", and with Demyx going around with a megaphone and bursting eardrums, I realized that he was starting to get extreme.

I also realized that one, I should start waking up early, and two, the damn sign around my neck doesn't make any sense.

* * *

**Okay! that's ch 1 of the rewritten Blasbt**

**As you can see, almost everything is changed but I will keep the main ideas I had so far in the old story. Well, at least most of them. The main thing that was bothering me was the grammar mistakes I always made while writing, and I'm not saying this one is perfect but personally I feel like I actually improved a lot from the first time I started writing stories here. It's a nice feeling actually...**

**As always, tell me what you think. Some of you made some requests about keeping some certain things the same like a scene or a character and don't worry, I will. Some of you also wanted to see action for other pairings that weren't Soriku and yes, I have listened to those requests and will incorporate them into the story.**

**It's short and not what you all deserve seeing as you all waited patiently for idk how many months, but thank you for being supportive. I wanna do this or most of it before I start college.**

**Until the next chapter! ~~**

RIKU: YOU DIDNT INTRODUCE ME IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! WHAT THE F#$%

SORA: HEY! DONT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!

RIKU: oh? and what're you going to do about it shortcake?

SORA: I'M GONNA POUND YOU!

RENOLOVER455: *slowly turns head away from the monitor* Into the mattress right? *perverted grin* Riiiiiight?


End file.
